Barf Bag
Barf Bag is a contestant on Battle for TSG. She was one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but she failed to get into the game, receiving only 3 votes, along with Polly Polish, Tiny Tree, and Putrid Pizza. Barf Bag also appeared in Vomitaco as the representative of the Barf Bag Challenge. Barf Bag usually has check-it eyebrows, a smile, and arms and legs as if in a booster seat. Barf Bag's design was also used for an another recommended character named Baggy but without arms. Barf Bag also had a chance to join The Shopkins Game Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. Barf Bag's GST redesign features a lighter color, smaller bag, and has no more check-it eyebrows. Personality Due to her brain being put in vomit, Barf Bag is stereotyped as stupid by the other contestants, especially Lolli Poppins. She believes that no one will take her seriously. She is seen to be caring for other contestants and is empathetic, showing that in Lick Your Way to Freedom she noticed that Lippy misses Lippy Lips. She also appears to be one of the smartest contestants as she used scientific proof to try to convince Lolli Poppins that she isn’t stupid. Barf Bag is a rational person, who seems more sympathetic to her fellow objects than most other competitors. TV Tropes Website Info *'Arch-Nemesis:' Lolli Poppins. *'Berserk Button:' She hates when people don't take her seriously because of what she is. *'Cool Big Sis:' Serves as a sort of older sister figure to the other members of Team Lippy Lips. *'The Friend Nobody Likes:' Barf Bag is constantly judged by her peers, solely because she is a Barf Bag. Despite that, she keeps trying to prove herself to them, especially Lolli Poppins. *'Nice Girl:' Generally friendly and empathetic as long as you don't get on her bad side. *'The Smart Girl:' Actually pretty intelligent and rational-minded compared to...about ninety-percent of the cast, but no one takes her seriously solely because she's a barf bag and the vomit is apparently messing with her brain. Trivia *Barf Bag's vomit is similar to acid; it can dissipate things. **However, Barf Bag's vomit fell on the strawberry cake in "Today's Very Special Episode", and does not dissipate the cakes. *Barf Bag is the only character confirmed to have a brain, although this makes little sense, as she is a bag. *Barf Bag, along with Sconnie, is one of the two contestants to switch genders, being male in GST ("Barf Bag would be the best guy to bring back" -Bessie Bowl) and female in BFT ("If Barf bag's brain is being infected with puke, that's not her fault." -Shelly Egg). However, it's possible that Bessie Bowl is using "guy" as a gender-neutral term. *Barf Bag can use her vomit to propel herself, as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. Gallery Barf Bag plush.jpeg|Barf Bag plush Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush